Infiniti EX
| production = 2008– | class = Compact crossover SUV | layout = Front engine, rear-wheel drive / all-wheel drive | body_style = 5-door SUV | platform = Nissan FM platform | engine = *VQ35HR 3.5 L V6 *VQ37VHR 3.7 L V6 *V9X 3.0 L V6 (Diesel) *VQ25HR 2.5 L V6 | transmission = 5-speed automatic with manual mode 7-speed automatic | wheelbase = | length = | width = | height = 2008: 2009-: | curb weight = | related = Infiniti FX Infiniti G37 Infiniti M Nissan 370Z }} The Infiniti EX is a premium-type compact crossover SUV priced below the Infiniti FX. It is based on the same FM platform as the Infiniti G, M, and FX models. First generation (J50, 2007–) Infiniti EX Concept (2007) It was a concept vehicle including AVM system, LDP system, V6 engine, 5-speed automatic transmission, all-wheel drive, double-arch grille, large L-shaped headlights with Adaptive Front lighting System (AFS), integrated fog lights, distinctive LED taillights and "dynamic arch" profile. The vehicle was unveiled in 2007 New York Auto Show. EX35 The production model EX35 was revealed in 2007 Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance. Production version was sold in North American market in 2007 as 2008 models. EX37 It is a version sold for European market, beginning in 2008 autumn. Japanese versions of the EX37 are badged as the Nissan Skyline Crossover. EX30 Infiniti has launched a new 3.0-liter V6 (V9X) diesel engine that will power the EX, FX and M models. The V6 engine delivers a total of and a peak torque of . The engine is mated to a seven-speed automatic transmission. It was launched in the 2010 Geneva Motor Show. The brand entered the European market with new 3.0-litre V6 diesel. The engine, the first in the brand’s 20-year history. It will initially available in the EX and FX crossovers, and later in the Infiniti M sedan. The engine produces and of torque and is to be compliant with forthcoming Euro 5 emission legislation. EX25 The VQ25HR V6 engine delivers and peak torque of . The engine is mated to a seven-speed automatic transmission. It was launched at the 2010 Beijing International Automotive Exhibition. The EX25 Crossover is currently marketed only in China. Engines Transmissions Transmissions include manual shift mode that includes the option of sequentially selected manual gearshifts and Downshift Rev Matching (DRM). Handling U.S. models include a choice of RWD or ATTESA E-TS AWD. Models sold in Canada, Europe include ATTESA E-TS AWD as standard. Performance The Infiniti EX35 produces 0-60 mph times of 5.8 - 6.2 seconds. The quarter mile is 14.6 seconds at , and top speed (Gov. limit) is . - 0 braking is a . Roadholding is .83g. Features * The Infiniti EX is the first production automobile to offer an Around View Monitor (AVM), which utilizes small front, side and rear-mounted cameras to give the driver a "top-down view" of the outside of the vehicle while parking - helping to reduce blind spots while parking. * The EX is also one of the first production automobiles to feature "Scratch Shield, " a special "self-healing" clearcoat paint. The paint self-repairs fine scratches, such as fingernail scratches under door handles, restoring the EX's surface close to the original state. The process, which takes anywhere from one day to one week (depending on the surrounding temperature and the depth of the scratch), is accomplished through the use of a special highly elastic resin. This resin is combined with a conventional clearcoat to increase the paint's flexibility and strength by raising the resin density. * The EX becomes the second Infiniti production vehicle, following the 2008 Infiniti M series, to offer the Lane Departure Prevention (LDP) system. This utilizes the electronic stability control system to help assist the driver in maintaining lane position by applying gentle brake pressure on each wheel individually to generate intended movement. This system does not "drive" the vehicle back into the intended lane, but sounds an alert and nudges the vehicle in the correct direction when lane departure is detected. See also *Infiniti VQ engines *Infiniti *Infiniti FX References External links * Official Infiniti USA site * Official Infiniti USA EX homepage * Official European site * Official Infiniti UK site EX37 homepage EX Category:Crossover SUVs Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Luxury vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2008 Category:Trucks built in Japan